


Story's Over

by sams_spirit_halloween_wig



Category: Supernatural
Genre: HBO SPN, Human Castiel, If Supernatural (TV) Were on HBO, hbo castiel, hbo dean, hbo sam, nonverbal sam, post-14x20
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sams_spirit_halloween_wig/pseuds/sams_spirit_halloween_wig
Summary: "Story's over. Welcome to the end."When Chuck waves his arms, the sun goes away. And it doesn't come back.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Sam

Chuck waves his arms.

“Fine! That’s the way you want it? Story’s over. Welcome to the end.” 

The night slams into them. 

The sun doesn’t rise the next day, or the day after that, or the day after that.

At least we still have the moon, Dean says, again, and again, and Sam wishes he would stop. Doesn’t make any damn sense, Sam thinks. That there’s moonlight and no sunlight.

Sam’s shoulder throbs, but they’ve had worse, much worse, certainly thought that trying to kill god would get them much worse. 

And then the moon’s gone, too, and Dean is so sure that Chuck has just pulled one last rug out from under their feet. Sam silently agrees. 

Cas still hasn’t said anything since the sun vanished. 

It’s been three weeks since the last time there was any daylight. Two since they saw the moon. 

It gets harder and harder to remember how long they’ve been in the dark. 

Cas is repulsed by the light; flinches away from the beams of their flashlights, or wanders off by aerself any time they start a fire. 

Once, when Sam accidentally catches aer in the beam of his flashlight, they see the awkward way Cas is holding aer wrist, just for a second, before Cas turns away. 

The quiet is deafening. Dean has given up trying to fill it, and Sam doesn’t feel like turning on his flashlight or lighting a match to illuminate his hands every time he wants to sign something to Dean; it feels wasteful. 

He knows there’s a way to do tactile sign, but neither of them can quite figure it out. Sam starts tapping messages in morse, tapping on Dean’s shoulder to tell them that they should rest, that they should check on Cas again, that he thinks maybe Cas is hurt. 

Cas still hasn’t said anything since the sun vanished.


	2. Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
> Please note - Cas uses ae/aer/aers pronouns.

Cas carries Jack’s body for a week.

After Chuck vanishes, and the graveyard goes up in flame around them, Sam and Dean can’t convince Cas to get up, to stop trying to bring Jack back.

They don’t know Cas’ grace is gone yet, but Cas can feel it, there’s  _ nothing _ happening when ae tries to exert aerself. There isn’t even a hum of energy. Cas is hollow and weak and not enough. Cas is not enough. 

Cas is enough to carry aer kid, though. Ae can manage that. Cas carries Jack’s body for a week.

  
  


Cas carries Jack’s body, ignoring how much aer legs are shaking, like the way aer legs shook that time back when ae was human and hadn’t found anything to eat for a couple days.

Cas doesn’t ask Sam and Dean to share their food; ae doesn’t want them to know that ae’s burnt through the last of what might have been the only angel grace left in the universe, that ae’s human now, just an empty vessel, that ae’s pretty much useless to the boys now.

They’ve already lost the moon, this week. One loss at a time, Cas thinks. 

Cas carries Jack’s body for a week.

Cas carries Jack’s body until ae trips over something in the dark - Cas used to be able to see in the dark - and the angel falls. 

Hard.

The hard ground knocks the wind out of Cas, and something in aer wrist feels bad, feels even worse when ae moves. Cas tries not to move it, but every step jostles it, and Cas sees stars, tiny bright white stars that won’t go away no matter how much ae blinks.

After that, Dean carries Jack for a few hours, like he knows, and Cas wonders if Dean has figured it out, that Cas is human now, but ae’s too tired and in pain to protest, or to try to explain. Ae silently trudges between the brothers instead, watching the silhouette of Dean’s back, crouched under Jack’s weight in front of aer, listening to Sam’s trudging footsteps bringing up the rear. 

Even without aer grace, Cas knows the sound of Sam Winchester’s footsteps, and Sam is walking like he’s hurting, and hurting bad. It’s then that Cas realizes that Sam’s probably wondering why Cas hasn’t tried to help heal his shoulder, and the guilt twists like a knife in Cas’ gut, but then again, Sam hasn’t asked for help, hasn’t asked for an explanation, hasn’t said much at all. 

When Dean is too exhausted to keep going, Sam carries Jack. 

They stop to camp for the night, and Cas goes further into the woods alone, away from the fire the boys are starting, because the angel hasn’t been able to stand light, not since the last light that ae saw was the blinding white beams of life streaming out of aer kid’s mouth and eyes and nose. 

Jack had been screaming, writhing, burning, puking, dying. Jack had been dying, and Cas hadn’t been able to keep the light inside of him. Cas had grabbed Jack’s head in aer hands and pushed back against Chuck’s power with every drop of aer grace that ae could muster, aer vision went blurry and all Cas could see was the white, the blinding light, and Jack was screaming in Cas’ ear, and burning Cas’ hands, and Jack was dying, Jack keeps dying in Cas’ thoughts, over and over. 

Cas drained all of aer remaining grace trying to keep Jack’s soul in his body, and it hadn’t been good enough. Cas wasn’t good enough. Wasn’t enough. Again. Cas is not enough.

  
  


Cas carries Jack’s body for a week. Ae knows that the bad smell that keeps getting worse is Jack. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'm going to be continuing to update this story, so keep an eye out! :)


End file.
